Medicines
Home > Equipment > Medicines Item Description * Adrenal, Constitution: This small syringe contains an adrenaline-like compound that boosts the metabolism of a living creature, granting them a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to Constitution for 3 minutes. Using additional constitution adrenals during this duration has no effect. * Adrenal, Dexterity: This small syringe contains an adrenaline-like compound that boosts the metabolism of a living creature, granting them a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to Dexterity for 3 minutes. Using additional dexterity adrenals during this duration has no effect. * Adrenal, Strength: This small syringe contains an adrenaline-like compound that boosts the metabolism of a living creature, granting them a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to Strength for 3 minutes. Using additional strength adrenals during this duration has no effect. * Alkaline Seltzer: A crystalline powder that resembles salt, though sometimes sold as tablets. When mixed with water it produces a fizzing cocktail that that eliminates the effects of a hangover within 10 minutes of drinking it. * Alkaline Grease: This slick black goo has sufficient contents to cover one medium creature or two small ones. If you coat yourself in alkaline grease, you gain a +5 equipment bonus on Escape Artist checks, combat maneuver checks made to escape a grapple, and to your CMD to avoid being grappled; this effect lasts 4 hours or until washed off. * Anti-Plague: Extract of the Nysillin Plant is a common remedy for decreasing the risk of contracting or spreading disease. This milky white tonic tastes foul but if you drink it you gain a +5 equipment bonus on Fortitude saving throws against disease for the next hour. If already infected, you may also make two saving throws (without the +5 bonus) that day and use the better result. * Anti-Toxin: Each kind of Anti-Toxin targets a specific kind of poison, acting as an antidote and preventing further damage from that kind of poison. In addition, the anti-toxin consumed also grants a +5 equipment bonus on Fortitude saving throws against other poisons for 1 hour. * Meditation Tea: A favorite of the Jedi Order, drinking this cloudy tea has a soothing effect that clarifies your thoughts. For 10 minutes after drinking the tea, you gain a +2 equipment bonus against mind-affecting effects. If you drink meditation tea while suffering from a mind-affecting affect, you may immediately roll another saving throw (with the +2 bonus) against the effect; you may gain this particular benefit once per day. * Medpac: Medpacs are the fastest way to heal injury, quickly healing injuries. Medpacs are made from a combination of medicinal compounds like Bacta, Kolto, and Nysillin as well as dermal regenerators. They are injected hypodermically through the skin, typically near the site of a wound. They come in a number of different strengths. Basic Medpacs are the most common, and when used on a living creature (such as yourself, unless you’re a droid) they heal 10 hit points of damage. Improved Medpacs heal 20 hit points, Advanced Medpacs heal 40 points, and Superior Medpacs heal 80 points. Use of a medpac on yourself is a standard action, but using it on another creature is a full-round action. * Padzahr: Drinking this crystal clear liquid accelerates the natural process of healing constitution damage. Resting for 1 hour after drinking a vial heals you of 1 point of Constitution damage as if you had benefited from a full night’s rest. Taking multiple doeses in an hour does not increase the rate of healing; you must take each individually, followed by an hour of rest, for it to have any effect. Using more than 4 doses of padzhar in 1 day has no effect. * Pepto: This pink liquid has a horrible taste, but is quite effective at counteracting nausea, indigestion, and diarrhea. A vial of pepto, taken in small doses during the day, alleviates these symptoms. If you drink an entire vial of pepto, for 1 hour you gain a +2 equipment bonus on Fortitude saving throws against effects that inflict the nauseated or sickened condition. If you drink a vial of it while suffering from the nauseated or sickened condition, you may immediately roll another saving throw (with the +2 bonus) against the effect; you may gain this benefit only once per day. Drinking a vial of pepto (whether over the course of a day or all at once) usually turns your tongue black for about a day, though this is a harmless side effect of the bismuth subsalicylate reacting with traces of Sulphur in your saliva. * Smelling Salts: These sharply scented gray crystals cause people inhaling them to regain consciousness. Smelling salts grant you a new saving throw to resist any effect that rendered you unconscious or staggered. If exposed to smelling salts while dying, you immediately become conscious and staggered , but must still make stabilization checks each round; if you perform any standard action (or any other strenuous action), you take 1 point of damage after completing the act and fall unconscious again. A container of smelling salts has dozens of uses if stoppered after each use, but depletes in a matter of hours if left open. * Soothe Syrup: This sweet and wholesome-tasting blue liquid creates a sense of warmth and comfort. Soothe syrup coats your stomach and makes it much more difficult for you to succumb to queasiness. For 1 hour after drinking soothe syrup, you gain a +5 equipment bonus on saving throws made to resist effects that would make you nauseated or sickened. * Stimulant, Charisma: This small syringe contains a stimulating compound that boosts the brain function of a living creature, granting them a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to Charisma for 3 minutes. Using additional charisma stimulants during this duration has no effect. * Stimulant Intelligence: This small syringe contains a stimulating compound that boosts the brain function of a living creature, granting them a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to Intelligence for 3 minutes. Using additional intelligence stimulants during this duration has no effect. * Stimulant, Wisdom: This small syringe contains a stimulating compound that boosts the brain function of a living creature, granting them a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to Charisma for 3 minutes. Using additional charisma stimulants during this duration has no effect. * Twitch Tonic: This thick syrup is extracted from bitter herbs and enhanced by chemistry to ward against sleep, paralysis, and the staggered condition. If you drink twitch tonic, you gain a +2 equipment bonus on saving throws made against these effects for the next hour. If you drink twitch tonic while suffering from any of these effects, you may immediately roll another saving throw against the effect (with the +2 bonus); you may gain this particular benefit once per day. You can administer twitch tonic to an unconscious or paralyzed creature as a full-round action, similar to administering a medpac.